In 21-century, our amusements become more variety than ever before. People can acquire information of about scenic spots of historical significance around the whole world scenery, or enjoy those pleasured and famous films at home just through a digital video disc (DVD) player. The DVD player plays the discs with extremely high quality to be good to hear and see as you are personal on the scene. People can get certain degree of satisfactions on scene organs without going to theater. Still a further benefit is that you can enjoy any sections in the film repeatedly without any restriction.
Under the considerations of cost down and designing products with more capabilities in competitions, IC manufacturers endeavor to integrate their IC chips with more and more functions, such that a typical DVD player usually can play multimedia files in variety formats recorded on multimedia disc such as DVD, VCD, SVCD, CDR, CDRW etc. For example, those file formats including mpeg, jpeg, mp3, mp4, and wav, could be played by a conventional DVD player. However, the conventional DVD player cannot control playing operations of video and audio data separately or independently, because those video and audio data are usually encoded in the conventional multimedia files interleavingly. Accordingly, a user cannot control a conventional DVD player to a file with pure audio data; meanwhile to control the DVD player to play another file with pure video data. Moreover, it is also impossible for a user to set playing controls independently, such as stopping or pausing a current playing operation, or actuating a forward- or backward-winding operation on those of audio format data or video format data while the DVD player is just playing them.